Carrera
' Origins:' Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Alias/Aka: Menace Lord Classification: Demon, Demon King Threat level: Dragon- || Maoh Gender: Female Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Type 1 & 3), Explosion Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation (Her 'Gravity Collapse' creates a massive localized high-density gravity field), Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Abstract Existence (Type 2; Embodies the abstraction of Darkness), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3), Teleportation, Magic, Soul Manipulation (Can destroy souls), Durability Negation, Forcefield, Telepathy (Can communicate with others via telepathic link), Clairvoyance, Pain Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Curse Manipulation (Her bullets carries a corrosion curse), Shapeshifting, Regeneration (Low Godly), Status Effect Inducement, Non-Physical Interaction, Matter Manipulation, Non-Corporeal (Exists as a spiritual entity), Intangibility (Type 3), Resurrection, Power Nullification, Mind Manipulation (Can mesmerize the targets by manipulating their minds), Flight (Type 5), Resistance (to Matter Manipulation, Magic, Soul Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Mind Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Darkness Manipulation) Physical Strength: 'At least City+ level || Continent level 'Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least City+ (Due to being a Demon Duke her EP is 400,000, making her vastly superior to Shion) || Continent (Comparable to Leon Cromwell) Durability: At least City+ || Continent Speed: 'At least Relativistic reaction speed (Superior to Shion) '|| 'At least Relativistic+ 'Intelligence: Above average Stamina: '''High || Extremely high '''Range: '''Tens of kilometers '''Weaknesses: None notable Standard Equipment: 'A God Class Handgun that can fire the following type of bullets: *'Judgement: Immobilizes the target while causing an immense pain. *'Necrosis: '''Destroys the target’s magic and soul circuits due to which they aren't able to use magic anymore. *'Eraser:' Disintegrates the target into nothing. *'Remove:' Ignores the magic barriers and defenses. Noteworthy Techniques and Abilities '''Ultimate Skill' *'Extinction King Abaddon:' Calls forth a substance from the abyss, a torrent of massive Anti-Spirit energy to use in offensive spell. *'Sandalphon the Executioner: '''Allows overlapping of multiple skills into material such as bullets. '''Gravity Collapse:' A type of nuclear strike magic that releases an absolute brutal energy which causes gravitational magnetic fields to run rampart like that of a star and creates a localized high-intensity and dense gravity field. Everything in the affected region would get crushed by it's own weight. Abyss Annihilation: ''' A spell destroys anything in its path with an immense explosion done by firing gathered Anti-Spirit Energy. '''Resentment Fear: The pinnacle of anti-individual mind break magic, a synthesis of Extinction King Abaddon and a Necrosis bullet. The effects of the magic sealed within the bullets is released in the interior of target's skull. With a single hit, target’s flesh is corroded by the curse and his soul devoured, becoming prisoner to endless agony. Temptation: Mesmerizes the target. It's an ability that can manipulate someone’s mind as the user likes. To save someone under this memorization you either have to defeat the demon who is manipulating them or kill the person. '￼￼￼Key: '''Demon Duke '|| '''Demon King d1.jpg car 3.png Category:Character Category:Female Category:Neutral Category:Chaotic Category:Light novel Category:Magic user Category:Gravity manipulator Category:Energy manipulator Category:Conceptual Manipulator Category:Teleport Category:Weapons user Category:Firearm user Category:Shapeshifter Category:Space/Matter manipulator Category:Flying Category:Relativistic speeds Category:Threat level Dragon Category:Threat level Maoh Category:Current Threat level: Maoh Category:Tensei Shittara Slime Datta Ken